Ghost Hunt: new life
by kinixa
Summary: This is the continuation of the story Ghost Hunt: Naru coming back to Japan after three years. He want to start over his agency and at once he has his first case. He's collecting old teammates but there is one person missing. He don't know anything about Mai.
1. New beginning

The office was closed and Lady didn't know what to do. She looked by window but she saw nothing. The room was empty. She sighed very loud and turned around.

''Can I help you?'' she heard from young boy with blonde hair and strange accent.

He was standing at stairs that was leading to the office.

''Do you know people who are working here? Are they your parents?'' Lady asked. She thought the boy was too young to work there.

''No, actually I worked here'' he respond with beautiful smile. ''I am a catholic priest.''

She was surprised and pleased at the same moment. She needed help and he was the only one who could help her.

''Could you hear my story, Mr. Priest-san?'' she asked very seriously.

''Of course I can, but if you are searching for people who were working here there are not around anymore. The owner of this place leaved japan three years ago.''

20 minutes later, in the café…

''My name is Fukuzawa Sadako. I moved in the town two years ago but lately some strange things have been happening in my house. I often hear loud noises or woman screaming. I only have two sons and apart from me there isn't any other woman in the house that why it's so strange. My son saw a young girl in his room but she vanished before he said anything. There're more of it…''

She told him everything that she experienced.

''I understand your situation. I don't know if I could help you alone so I will phone to somebody who definitely could do that. I will contact you, Fukuzawa-san.''

He stood and he wanted to go outside but woman asked him a question.

''Could you give me your name and a name of the person who could help me?''

He smiled gently like he always did.

''My name is John Brown. The person I talked about is Kazuya Shibuya.''

''I am very grateful to you that you are willing to help me'' she said before he leaved.

The priest closed a door and took a phone to his hand. He searched the right name and called.

,,Good morning, Shibuya-san, I know it could be difficult but is it possible for you to come back a little earlier than you planned? I just met a woman whose house is being haunted. She want help but I don't think my methods will be enough.''

He stopped talking and was listening. Then he turn off the phone.

''It's a new start for us again. I have to contacts everyone about our new case.''

He definitely was happy. He was grinning to himself and singing a happy song.

He thought it will be great if everyone would be together like before. Well, he had hoped to. He had a little problem. He couldn't contact Mai at all since Naru left. He prayed that Shibuya would know something about her.

To be continued…

This is the continuation on the story I love ,,Ghost hunt'' written by Fuyumi Ono. I created this story on my own because I didn't wanted to end it. I like scary stories and I love pairing Mai and Naru. I will do my best to write it properly but I'm polish and I am not usually using English so I can make mistakes . Sorry for that.


	2. Memories

''_That boy was scared but he knew he could do it. He could win against a ghost. He came closer but then… boom!'' the last phrase was kind of a loud shout._

''_Mai-nee is cruel! You always scaring as like that'' said the boy who was about six or seven years old. He was a little angry but became happier when brown-haired girl hugged him and stroked his hair. Around them there were lots of kids and everyone had different age. The room were full of smiling children._

''_You shouldn't say that to children. They could be scared to sleep now'' the older woman came to the room. _

''_Well, you first told them a scary story'' girl smiled and laughed gently._

''_You're really a special girl. The children love you but you should know that you don't belong here'' she said cruel words but wasn't mean. She just wanted to say truth about where girl's heart belong._

''_No, I like this place. I want to live here, cause I'm just a stupid girl who attract ghosts. He always said that'' she smiled but her heart was broken and she almost cried._

''_You have a choice'' the woman continued because she knew about young girl's feeling._

''_I know, that's why I'm here. I want to be here. I don't have a place to return to now. The past never return. I'm a different person that I used to be three years ago. I have changed.''_

_The brown-haired girl left. _

''_I really hope that one day you choose the right answer for yourself. You're really special but you don't seem to realize it yet. You have a long way to go and you need companions. Then you will learn something that will change your life forever.''_

_She looked at the mirror and saw a 30 year old woman. That person had black eyes and her lips were flashy red, the same color as her hair. She looked nice and friendly but there were also something mysterious about her. She knew important things. She closed her eyes and left the empty room._

AT THE SAME TIME IN ANOTHER CITY…

''I didn't see you all since I left three years ago. I came back because I believe that there're a lot of people who are being haunted by ghosts. I want to help them but to do that I need your help. I want to re-open SPR. Will you help me again: John Brown, Masako Hara, Houshou Takigawa, Ayako Matsuzaki, Osamu Yasuhara?

As always his eyes were cold but this time he was serious about asking.

''You don't have to ask. We came here because we hoped you will ask for that'' the first one who answered was Matsuzaki.

''I agree. I was waiting for your return for three years'' the second person was Monk.

Masako didn't say anything but she smiled a little. The boy next to her looked at her and smiled too.

''Me and Harada-san are in'' Yasuhara sure was energetic with his loud answering.

The only one left was the blonde-haired boy who was standing next to the window.

''Of course, me too'' he said with smile but he didn't been happy at all.

He had something more to say.

''I'll help but first of all I have a question for you Shibuya-san. I didn't tell you anything by phone but I need to ask you something that been bothering me for a long time. Do you and Mai have been in contacts since you left?

Naru didn't expect that. He closed his eyes and remembered his last talk with her. In the end she cried and when he was leaving she say nothing to him. He thought Mai hates him now and that's why she didn't come here tonight.

''No, we didn't. Why are you asking that?''

John suspected that answer.

''Me too. I didn't speak to her since the day you left. She disappear.''


	3. Fault

_''Mai, could you bring me a tea?''_

_''With sugar and lemon?''_

_''Yes, as always. Thank you.''_

_10 minutes later…_

_''Here's your tea'' Mai gave the boy a cup with hot drink._

_''Your tea is tasty. You're really good at cooking and making tea!- the boy who said that were a little older than woman which he was praising at that time. He had dark hair and green eyes. He was handsome and nice._

_''Thank you. I'm happy you said that!'' She smiled beautifully._

_He stopped drinking and looked at her properly. His eyes were shining when he opened them more._

_''Really? Doesn't everyone always saying that?''_

_''Actually no. There was a man who never been praising me, not even a little. He always been making fun of me and unfortunately I was losing to him.'' She looked like she was having fun when she talked about that memories._

_''That's kind of bad.''_

_''No, not at all. It was quite funny.'' She smiled one more time and laughed._

_''Did you loved him?''_

_Mai stopped being happy. Her eyes became empty and cold. She became serious._

_''Yes, but it was a long time ago.'' Her reply was short and said without emotion, neither good nor bad._

_''Did you have a fight or something?''_

_''Something like that.'' This time her reply was quick. She was in a rush looking for something in the room they were in._

_''Why you don't phone to him or write a letter?''_

_''We don't have a contact with each other and it's better the way it is now.'' Now she was searching behind the white sofa._

_''Do you miss him?'' He was looking at her all the time._

_''I miss my life I had when I was with him. And of course I miss my friends. With them I don't have a contact too.''_

_''Why?''_

_''I have my own reasons. I wanted to change.''_

_''Don't you have a chance to return to them one more time?''_

_''I have. That man come back after years and I suppose he's creating something awesome with my friends right now.'' She stopped searching and looked at the open window. Her eyes looked like they tried to see something very distant._

_''Then why are you…?''_

_''I have changed. I know he had changed too. And I really like you guys here.'' She took a deep breath then left with a smile on her face. The guy with green eyes was looking at her._

_''You can't lie, you never could. You didn't change and your excuse for not going back is really bad.''_

_He closed his eyes and smiled. He was planning something._

''What do you mean by saying she's missing? Naru asked with a strange tone. He was very surprised.

''The day you left we all come to say goodbye to you at the airport. She was with us when you were leaving but when you disappear she spoke to us with a serious face.

I decided to move on. I'm going to transfer school and live with my mother's old friend- She said''

''Then she wasn't missing. She just moved.'' Naru said with his usual tone.

''But it's really strange. Why did she moved right after you left and didn't even told us about it sooner? She wasn't that kind of girl to not tell anything to her friends!'' Bou asked a good question.

''I had this feeling for a really long time and I think that something happened. Mai started acting strange several days before our leade left.'' Matsuzaki was looking at Naru but he pretended he didn't understand her gaze.

''What do you mean?'' John was confused.

''I don't really know myself but I think that Mai spoken to Naru some days before he left. I hadn't been sure so I didn't say anything but now is different. You didn't respond to my words a minute earlier so I think you really know something about her.'' She was snippy because she wanted to know the truth about her friend.

''What are your reply, Naru?'' Bou was the same as Matsuzaki. He wanted to hear his answer.

The boy with black hair has watched this scene from the beginning as always very precisely. He knew about his subordinates feelings. He slowly closed his eyes and remembered the last talk with his previous assistant. That was four days before he left. She asked him a really rare question in her case. A serious question which reply made her cry.


	4. Unspoken Desire

_**THREE YEARS AGO…**_

_In the outside was raining but the sixteen-years-old girl was walking on the street. She was wearing a shirt and shorts. Her clothes and hair were wet. It was not clear if she cried or not. She walked slowly not paying attention to anything or anyone. Her look was empty and she felt nothing. She barely knew who she is._

_A few minutes ago she was talking to a man, the man who she thought she loved, the one who every time came to help her when she needed it. She had a request and thought he will accept it but he didn't._

_She looked at the sky and her eyes become more colorful than a minute ago. At the same time it stopped raining. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes wide._

_''I don't want to lose to you again'' She said then smiled painfully. ''I really don't''_

_She took another step forward and went toward the house._

**_NOW…_**

_Mai got out of bed and had a terrible headache. It's been a long time since the last time she had this dream. She looked at the window in her room. She stood and walked over to see the view. She was living on the first floor so she saw a beautiful garden. She liked that scenery very much._

_''You are looking at that again'' In the room was someone else._

_Mai turned around and saw a fifteen-years-old girl. She had long blonde hair and green eyes. She looked beautiful in a white dress._

_''Yuki, what are you doing here? You should be in school.''_

_''I have something more important to do that going to school.'' She answered with confidence that doing the right thing._

_''You definitely haven't and school is very important! You shouldn't miss any lessons.''_

_''I don't care about that. School isn't useful for people like me. I want to be like you were. I want to be a ghost hunter!''_

_Mai looked at girl's face. She was serious and motivated. She remembered that years ago she was the same as her. She sighed but in a moment she smiled._

_''I really shouldn't told you about that stories.''_

_''No, you should. I am really glad that you did that. Stories about ghosts are really cool!'' Yuki became even happier that before._

_She left the room and her steps became less audible. Mai came to the cupboard and took one of the many old books. Cover of the book was destroyed. It's title was ,,How to control your abilities and skills.'' She looked at the first page and brought to mind the first time she was reading that book three years ago. She wanted to become strong so Naru will accept her. Mai wanted to do something that wouldn't make her a victim of spirits one more time and then return to her friends._

_That was what she thought three years ago but now she was different. Her purpose changed._

_'' What should I do?'' She thought and closed her eyes for a moment but quickly opened them again._

_'' You will return to those guys again. I bought you a one-way ticket.'' In her room was a handsome man with dark hair and green eyes._

_Mai was shocked when he was waving this ticket. She couldn't say any word._

_'' I agree.'' Yuki returned to the room and was grinning._

_'' I think so too. We can manage without you but I don't think your friends will manage if you don't return to them.'' The third person who came was a red-haired woman._

_'' But… I don't want to be a burden to them again…'' Mai was scared._

_''You won't be. You know a lot more than you knew three years ago. You are stronger.'' Woman was telling the truth._

_Mai looked at them and they were smiling. She smiled too and stood up in a second. With a happy look on the face she asked a question._

_''When my bus will leave?''_

_''Today, at 8 o'clock.'' The man said with funny voice._

_''I have only two hours!'' Mai panicked and started to pack. She didn't believe that she agreed to come back that quickly but she felt that she's doing the right thing._


	5. Unexpected Phone

''That's none of your business.'' Naru said that very sticky. He stood up and looked at everyone very serious.

''That's quite harsh, don't you think? We really don't know anything about Mai. If you told us what are you talked about then maybe we could find her.'' Yasuhara's reason was a good one.

''I don't think so. She decided about leaving myself and I didn't have any idea that she wanted to do something like that. It's not my or yours business so I recommend you to forget about that case.''

''Are you saying we should abandon our friend?'' Matsuzaki was surprised and didn't believe that he can say words as vile as this.

''Well, she didn't disappear three days ago but three years ago. What she's doing or with who are she having contacts are all her decisions. I think now is a little late to search for her especially if you all don't know anything.''

Naru was definitely right about one thing. They weren't really serious about searching for her. They definitely wanted that but they knew she took decision on her own.

''You are right Naru, we shouldn't talk anymore about that.'' Masako told that.

''What are you saying? You were worried about Mai too!'' Matsuzaki looked like a mother who was trying to protect her child from bad people.

''Matsuzaki-san, what Naru said was true. We have to understand and accept that she left without telling us her reasons.''

Everyone became quiet and most of them agreed with Masako's opinion.

''If you are already calm then I will tell you about our case.'' Naru sat back down at his chair and started to talk.

In the same moment Lin's phone started ringing. He was quiet up till then but when the phone rang he stood up and apologized. He left room very quickly and answered the phone.

''Who's on the phone?''

''Hello, is it Lin-san?'' He thought he know that voice but he couldn't remember those it is.

''Yes, who am I talking with?''

''…Taniyama Mai'' The voice respond in a moment.

He felt strange. A few minutes ago he heard a quarrel that employees were having and the reason of that was the same woman who phoned to him. He was quiet for a moment.

''Excuse me… are someone there?'' Mai didn't understand why he didn't respond.

''Yes, I am… Why are you phoning to me, Taniyama-san?'' First of all he wanted to hear her answer.

''Actually I heard that the office is opened one more time…''

''Yes, that's right…'' He was wondering how did she knew that if she didn't have a contact with anyone.

''I have a question…'' he guessed what she had in mind. ''…Is it possible for me to return to SPR?''

'' I have to ask Naru, but personally I don't think there would be a problem with that. Everyone wanted to meet you.''

''Yes, I have to apologize to them.'' She admitted quietly.

''If you wait a moment I will tell them…''

''No, please stop!... I have to do that in person. I will met them when you go to the case.''

He thought he misheard. She couldn't know that they got a job. He wanted to check something more so he asked a question.

''Do you know where are we having this job?''

''Yes, I do… I have to go. Goodbye and please don't say anything to anyone right now.''

She hung up. Lin's eyes become bigger than usual.

''It's impossible. How did she know about our case and even the place of it?''

He was very surprised. He knew he should told Naru about that conversation but he felt as if he promised Mai he don't do it. Lin didn't understand that feeling but didn't object it. He put on his usual face and came back to the room.

''So we are going there tomorrow?'' At that moment John was asking a question.

''Yes, we will meet there at 11 o'clock. I don't accept delays.''

Lin was hearing that they are talking so he came very quietly and sat down on his chair next to Naru.

''Did I miss something important?'' He asked his boss.

''No, nothing.'' As always his answers didn't have any unnecessary words.

''If that's all then I will be heading home.'' Bou looked tired and didn't wait for the answer. He headed toward the door then opened it and left right away.

After him went Masako and Yasuhara. John left when he gathered all books he had with him.

''See you tomorrow.'' He smiled when he stood up next to door.

When in the room were only three people, Matsuzaki spoke.

''I don't stop waiting for Mai return and I think you should wait for her like me. I don't know what were you talking about but I am sure that your reply made her leave this town. You are my boss now so I won't tell you anything again but you really should…''

''Matsuzaki-san, it's not good for old people to say that much. You will get much more older than you are now.'' Naru said that to annoy her a little as he always did to everyone and she fell for it.

''Well… I understand. I will leave. Goodbye... And I am not old!'' She left the room with angry face.

Lin looked at Shibuya face but as always he couldn't sense anything. He thought for a moment about telling him about Mai but he refrained. He stood up and left the room. When he were leaving he heard some words.

''I didn't know she really could leave everything.'' Naru said that very quietly to himself so Lin didn't interfered nor asked anything.


	6. Yes' part 1

Lin and Naru were on their way to the haunted house. This was the first case they had after they came back to Japan from three years absent. They were riding in a big black car. Within it they had almost everything they needed for job: cameras with different applications, a few computers, many papers and a lot of other things.

The two of them almost didn't talk to each other. Their journey was going in silent until one of them spoke.

''I have a question Naru. You don't have to give me a reply but I would like to hear it. It's about Taniyama-san.'' He didn't finish and waited for young man to response on what he said until now.

''If you are going to ask the same thing as Matsuzaki then you better don't do it.'' His answer was strict and he didn't look like this question was a big problem for him. The name 'Mai' didn't affect him at all.

''I thought so but my question is a little different from that woman's. If Taniyama-san come back and wanted to be a part of SPR again, what would you do? Would you said 'yes' or 'no'?

The handsome boy looked at his older friend who was driving. Shibuya became more manly than he was years ago. His hair was a little longer but his personality didn't change that much. He was still a bad-mannered, narcissistic boy who wasn't smiling very often.

''If she would do that and came back then I wouldn't mind letting her work in SPR. I don't think she could give me more trouble that she did in the past.'' He told this without emotions or so it seemed.

''Do you think this is possible for her to want to return? From what Matsuzaki-san said she could be mad at you.''

''I don't know. I suppose any normal girl wouldn't have wanted to come back after something like that but she's different from everyone else. She definitely was. If it's her I think it's possible but then it would mean she hadn't change and if she didn't… she won't come.''

Naru answered more slowly this time. He wanted to choose the best words.

''Is there any reason for you to be asking that?'' The twenty-years-old boy asked but didn't look at his subordinates anymore.

''I don't know. I just wanted to ask you this… That's all for now.'' His answer was imprecise.

Naru didn't like being asked the things he didn't wanted to say so he always tried to avoid asking those questions myself. He knew that if this little talk had to mean something then Lin would tell him about it.

He looked at his legs and then at the black suitcase on them. He opened it and took a few papers then started to read them.

When they arrived everyone were already there.

''You told us not to be late but the one who is late is you Naru'' As always Matsuzaki was the first to fight.

''Unlike you we had to take care of something very important.'' His answer was definitely a faked one but she believed it.

''So if I had something important to do too I could be late?'' She asked with sarcasm but also with hope for the future.

''I don't accept doing make-up as the important thing to do. But well I could consider that you without it would only scare ghosts and we wouldn't have any jobs so I will think about it.''

''What?! You little brat!'' Her face was red and she became more angry than before.

''Calm down Matsuzaki-san, it was just a joke.'' John wanted to calm her.

''A good one joke.'' Bou was laughing.

''Shut up!''

''You are as lively as always. You should become a couple already.'' Next to them was standing Masako.

Ayako and Monk were confused.

''I think so too.'' Yasuhara smiled.

''We should get going!'' John quickly changed the subject.

Everyone came after Shibuya and Lin who were going first. From the back they were looking similar. Both of them had black suits and their hairs were dark. Also they really liked silence.

''It isn't that funny cause Mai's not here.'' Matsuzaki said without smile so even Masako didn't reply with stupid answer which would make the red-haired woman angry.

They were going toward a big house. John looked at the windows on the left side of the house and saw children. He smiled but at the same time they vanished.

''They're my children. I told them to wait in theirs rooms but as always they didn't listen.'' Before priest was standing the same woman who he met days ago and who needed help.

''Good morning.'' He said to be polite.

''Good morning.'' She answered but immediately looked at Naru. ''You must be Shibuya Kazuya-san, boss of SPR.''

Now she was heading toward him and gave him her hand to shake.

''Yes, I am. And this is my team.'' He showed everyone who was standing beside him.

''Only two girls?'' She said surprisingly.

''Is that a problem?''

''No… Of course not.'' She looked like she was expecting someone else but probably forgot about it very quickly.

She showed them theirs rooms and went back to the housework.

''Me and Lin are going to talk with people who are living here. If you all want to do something that won't bother me you can search for ghosts.'' Naru told that and left.

''Yes, your highness.'' Yasuhara made a funny motion when telling this phrase.

''I missed your jokes young boy.'' Bou had praised a man with glasses.

''Should we start?'' Masako was ready.

''Yes, otherwise our king will be mad!''


	7. Yes' part 2

_In the dark was sitting a woman. She was wearing a Japanese clothes with full make-up on her face. She sounded like she was crying but there wasn't any tears on her cheeks. In her hand was a small plush rabbit. It would be a cute toy but it wasn't. The cause of it was that the rabbit didn't have eyes._

''_Give it back, give it back…'' Woman was telling the same thing all the time._

_She didn't look at anything because she was seeing nothing. Her eyes were white cause she was blind. She was in a very big room without door or windows. Walls were __invisible in this deep black color. Woman was there very long time and always alone._

''…_give it b…''_

* * *

Mai woke up but didn't stood up right away. She looked on her left side then on the right. She closed her eyes and remembered where she was.

She was in a bus and must have fallen asleep in it. Mai looked at the phone to checked time. It was three o'clock so she had to sit in this bus one more hour. She looked in her bag again but this time she took some papers. Young woman closed eyes and took a deep breath then started writing something. She was focused on it. Some of the words she was repeating very often. That were words like: 'woman', 'rabbit', 'black room', 'voice' and a few more. She wasn't stopping even for a moment.

When she arrived she took a taxi and went to the hotel but wasn't staying there long. Mai just left there her luggage and took only one not very big bag. She didn't even change clothes.

''Are you sure you want to help him?'' Some unknown voice appeared in Mai's mind.

''Yes, I am sure.'' She didn't hesitate at all and knew what to do and where to go.

SOME TIME LATER…

''It looks like anyone don't know anything about people who were living here before. They were only hearing some weird sounds or seeing a little of abnormal things. One of the children saw a woman but that's all. There's nothing we can do now. We have too little information.'' Lin was reporting to the rest of SPR's group about what he and Naru talked about with Fukuzawa Sadako and other people who lived in this house.

''We didn't found anything either.'' Yasuhara said when Lin stopped talking.

''I couldn't sense anything but I am not completely sure that there isn't any ghost. I can't say there is one thought.'' Masako said to Naru.

''Then you're useless.'' Matsuzaki was standing behind her.

''Less useless than you.'' Masako quickly responded, closed eyes and covered her face with kimono like she did in the past.

''So we are in a death end…'' Yasuhara summed. He told this to himself and tried to find a door with some important answers in his mind.

''Excuse me…'' To the room come Fukuzawa Sadako. She looked like she had something to say.

''What is it?'' Naru responded.

''Actually there's a girl on the outside who's talking that she was one of you some time ago. Is it true? Can I let her in?'' She asked.

Everyone looked surprised because they didn't know what to say. The only one who predicted that situation was Lin. He quickly responded to owner of this house.

''Yes, please let her in.''

Woman understood and left.

''Do you know that girl?'' This time the one who was asking was the leader of SPR.

''Yes and you all know her too. She was working with us three years ago. It's Mai Taniyama.''

The room became silent.

''What did you say?'' Matsuzaki couldn't even say that very loud. Her voice was trembling.

''What do you mean?'' This time Bou asked.

''She phoned to me yesterday and informed that she's going back to the town.''

''Then why didn't you told us that sooner?'' Matsuzaki was angry and her voice stopped trembling. It was strong and sharp.

''She asked me not to tell you anything.''

''Was that's why you asked me about those question in the car?'' Naru was looking his friend in the eyes.

''Yes, she wanted to know if she may return to SPR.''

''So you just told her about our case and the place of it…''

''No, I didn't.'' He denied that.

Naru wanted to ask more questions but then to the room came the girl who he didn't see for three years.

''It's been a long time since I saw you. First of all I have to apologize to you that I vanished so quickly and didn't even text to you all. I am really sorry.'' She bowed very low.


	8. Changes

Mai looked different than three years ago. She became beautiful. Her hair was a little longer and more shining. Eyes were bigger and her cheeks became more colorful. She was wearing a pretty blue dress without straps so her breast were showing a little. Her legs became slimmer. She was wearing high-heels so they looked even longer than they actually been. This girl became very womanly and not only cute but also beautiful.

She was bowing a long time and nobody said anything so she straightened and opened eyes. Everyone was stunned and shocked. They couldn't believe that she had changed that much.

Mai didn't understand why anyone haven't said anything to her yet. She prepared myself for the worst scenario like they would throw her out, but didn't suspect that they don't say a word and will stay silent. She was wondering about reasons behind it, but then someone finally spoke.

''So if I am right you want to return?'' This person was Naru who did one step toward her. Theirs eyes met. He didn't even blinked but she did something that he didn't expect. Mai smiled and this wasn't a fake smile.

''Yes, I want. Is it possible?'' She asked while looking at his eyes.

''Of course you can!'' The one who answered that question was Matsuzaki. She came closer to Mai then hugged her.

''I missed you. How could you left and didn't even told me about your new number or address?'' She started complaining.

''I was worried about you too!'' Right after Matsuzaki, the one who hugged Mai, was Bou. Next to them were standing Yasuhara, John and even Masako waiting for theirs turn.

''I am really sorry.''

Naru was looking at that scene. Even he was surprised that she changed. He quickly stopped thinking about her look and turn to Lin.

''What did you mean when you said you didn't tell Mai about our new case nor a place of it?'' He didn't realize that he said her name normally like he did in the past.

''When she phoned to me she already knew about it.'' Lin answered.

''It's impossible that any of them had told her.'' He was referring to his subordinates. ''If any of they had contact with her then her return wouldn't be so shocking to that person. That person would have a face like you when you told us about that the girl outside is Mai.''

Lin probably understood what his boss wanted to say.

''I didn't knew her phone number or anything like that. When she phoned to me I was surprised like they were when I told you about it. I was shocked especially when she told me that she will met us at our job's place even when I didn't tell her about it.''

Shibuya knew Lin's telling the truth. That's was irritating because he wanted to know how did she know about theirs case. He was also hoping for something else: he hoped that Mai will add something to the case. She often did that by her emotions, dreams or just simply feelings.

It looked like everyone forgot that they should be mad at Mai and were speaking with her normally.

''You've became really pretty!'' Bou was smiling.

''I agree. Very sexy.'' Yasuhara put glasses on his nose and did a funny face.

Mai laughed. She was happy that her friends didn't change. She felt the same warmth that she was feeling three years ago with the same people around.

''I did suspect that Masako, Matsuzaki, John and Bou will return to SPR but I didn't think that you will be in it too, Yasuhara-san.'' Pretty woman said to his friend.

''Well, a lot of things happened. I just couldn't stop being interested in ghosts so I was happy when SPR was opened once again and I could work in it.''

''Is that so? Then I'm happy for you.''

Naru didn't interpreted with theirs talk. Right now he was thinking what to do about his case. As always he didn't want to lose any precious time.

''Mooooooooom! Somebody! There's a ghost!'' Someone screamed in the same moment.

Naru was first to run to the room where was screaming person. After him went everyone of SPR. Only Mai stayed in the room. She closed her eyes and touched the wall.

''It already disappear.'' Woman heard in her mind.

IN THE SAME MOMENT…

''What's wrong?'' Naru came to the room in which were two people. Fukuzawa Sadako was hugging her child and patting his hair. A boy was crying.

''It appeared again.'' He told with tears in eyes.

Masako came closer to the child and touched his shoulder. She felt something unnatural with strong presence but couldn't see it.

''Was it man or woman?'' She asked the boy with blonde hair.

''Woman.'' He answered with trembling voice.

''Could you describe her?''

''I don't know… She was scary…''

He hugged his mother more strongly.

''Shibuya-san, I beg you, could you do something about this thing? Otherwise I will have to move from this house.''

''Yes, of course. I'll do my best to help you Fukuzawa-san as soon as possible.''

''Naru, we still don't have any information.'' Bou whispered to his boss ear.

''We don't have it only yet.'' He said and left the room. He was going toward the place where Mai should be, but he saw her next to the door. She looked at him and smiled again.

''Is everything fine with the screaming boy?'' She asked first.

''He's scared but nothing else happened. He only saw the ghost for a second.''

''I see.''

He still was looking at her and couldn't believe that she had change not only her appearance but also her presence. She seemed calm, intelligent and professional. It looked like she changed her heart-thinking to the head-thinking.

''You'll stay in the same room as Matsuzaki and Harada-san. Of course if you still want to be a part od SPR.''

''Of course I want. That's fine with me, but if it's possible I would like to leave now and return tomorrow in the morning. Is it alright?''

''Yes, but I would like to hear your reason.''

She laughed cutely.

''As always you have to know everything.''

She was right and Naru knew that. In reality he wanted to hear that sentence. It was a proof that she still was the same person in the inside like three years ago.

''My luggage are in the hotel. I don't think that I would be back very quickly with them tonight. Also I want to search for something in the library. It's important.''

''Then see you tomorrow Mai.'' He said and turn around.

Woman was surprised that he said her name, but also very happy.

''See you Naru.'' She answered and left the house with big smile on her face. Her cheeks were more rose-colored than a moment ago and her eyes were shining brighter than ever. She was simply happy.


End file.
